winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Rospunda
Rospunda is a comic exclusive character. She is the daughter of Cordelia and sister of Villania. She is of noble birth and was part of Count Neropulos' scheme in taking over the Kingdom of Serenia. Appearance She has long peony pink hair, that is tied in a high ponytail, has a pale complexion and has light blue eyes; underneath her eyes are freckles. She is shorter and is chubbier than her sister. Aside from her light blue, strapless, frilly under dress, Rospunda is also seen wearing her ball gown. In which it has light blue puffy sleeves with magenta outlines, sweetheart top wherein the top is outlined with magenta beads and a bow in the center. The lower portion is separated by a magenta cloth, and magenta curled fabric and triangles. She wears light blue above-elbow length gloves and heels. Rospunda Ball Gown - 42 Milly's Secret.jpg Personality Like her family members, she is materialistic, cruel, selfish, spoiled, vain and needy of affirmation of her looks. Rospunda hungers for a carefree, non-hard work, luxurious life style. She also displays an aggressive attitude as she can be seen pulling on her sister's hair after she insulted her. Rospunda lacks control of her anger and can spew out information that should otherwise be undisclosed. She and her sister were the catalysts for revealing that it was their family who kidnapped Milly and allowed Count Neropulos to rule. She also shows no remorse for what she had done and tried to avoid arrest, and was obviously displeased when she and her family were caught. She is also verbally abusive, which can be seen by the way she treats Milly. Comics #42: Milly's Secret A debutante ball was taking place on the Kingdom of Serenia that night. Unaware of Milly's guests, Rospunda and her sister, Villania, were getting ready for the ball. At some point, her mother had joined them as they were getting ready. When Milly arrives late with their dresses, she condescendingly called Milly a "lazy wretch" as she puts on makeup. After her mother explains that rich men are attending the ball, Rospunda once again condescendingly says that she will have actual servants rather than Milly, whom she deems worthless. Once they were ready, they headed down the stairs and she watches her mother order Milly to keep the house tidy while they were gone. Rospunda then purposely knocks down a vase, forcing and ordering Milly to clean it up. While they were away, she is unaware that the Winx and Milly were attending the ball, in disguise. Both she and her sister are irritated when they see them enter the ballroom and taking all of the men's attention. Later, she gets frustrated because Prince Hargon has only taken an interest in Milly and continued dancing with her all night. During Milly's first unlucky incident that kept her at bay from the prince, Rospunda tries to nab Hargon for herself (as well as another woman) but was prevented from doing so by Flora. When the couple announced their engagement and Milly revealed her identity, she was shocked. And when the citizens took note of Milly's strong resemblance to their kingdom's princess, Princess Iris, and then confirming her birthright through her birthmark, both Rospunda and Villania began shouting and denying that Milly is anything but that; Rospunda, in a fit of rage, revealed that Milly had been their indentured servant all her life. The citizens realize that her family were the kidnappers and as her mother tries to deny this, Count Neropulos has them arrested and put in the dungeon. Later, the Count visits them in their cell; Rospunda and her sister are sitting on a chained bed, defeated. They listen to their mother and the Count hatch a plan to let them escape. During their conversation, they confirm that they were indeed the kidnappers and in cahoots with the Count. Their enemies, the Winx, Hargon and Milly, overheard the conversation. Furious for what they had done to Milly, Hargon charges at them. Rospunda and her family tried to escape custody but were unsuccessful and captured by Hargon. Trivia *She and her sister are exactly like Cinderella's stepsisters, in that they are vain, cruel, materialistic and verbally abusive to the protagonist. *Her name closely resembles the Rospuda River, which is located in north-eastern Poland. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Enemies Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Human